From printed documents DE 101 33 295 A1, DE 20 2004 004 740.3, DE 202 10 312 U1, U.S. Pat. No. 7,034,758, U.S. Pat. No. 6,329,954 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,333,065, multiband antennas and multiband antenna devices for vehicles for external assembly on the chassis are known. These multiband antennas include an external shark-fin-shaped cap, a protective cap for stabilizing the antenna elements mechanically, the various antenna elements, a circuit board, one or at most two amplifier or filter circuits and a chassis. The characteristic feature of this multiband antenna is the fact that the antenna elements are on the top of the circuit board fixed to the chassis within the cap. On this side, on which the antennas are located, no electronic circuits can be found (amplifiers, filters) in order to avoid any disturbances and couplings. For this reason, in the previous antennas all the electronics are located on the bottom of the circuit board which is correspondingly shielded by the chassis. If the complexity of such a multiband antenna is to be increased without changing the outside dimensions of the multiband antenna significantly, new approaches must be found.
Thus, a highly integrated multiband shark fin antenna has previously been lacking which combines as comprehensively as possible antenna elements for radio services, vehicle access systems, communication services, navigation services and/or also TV services and their corresponding tuners, front ends, amplifiers, receivers, transceivers and a suitable data connection (LIN, CAN, USB, LVDS and others) instead of only coaxial cables in one unit.